H2O: The Mecha Merman
by Lantern Power
Summary: Ice Man and his family travel to Gold Coast, Queensland for vacation. After accidentally finding the Moon Pool and becoming the first robot merman, he has to make his choice; to live his life as a half-fish and to keep his secret from the public or to surrender his new powers from the Council to let the guardians of the Mako Moon Pool keep their jobs.
1. The Vacation

Started: 12/15/2017

Finished: 12/22/2017

XxXxX

It was a nice sunny day in Gold Coast, Queensland Australia as the Light family arrived at their destination after almost a day of traveling by flight. They came to Australia to get away from the cold in Denver, but it's better than staying home for most of the winter. Speaking of Ice Man, he, his brothers and sister Roll were wearing summer clothes for the occasion. Ice Man wasn't upset for leaving his home city for vacation, but mostly he was curious about Gold Coast as he's reading a tourist pamphlet he found in the limo as their limo escort was driving them to their "private hotel," Thomas told them.

As everyone is talking, Ice Man turns the page of the pamphlet, seeing an article of Mako Island and its eerie legends about multiple ship wrecks and disappearances. _It seems like this island is like another Bermuda Triangle, fascinating but so curious_. Ice Man thought. "Hey, Ice Man, when are you gonna stop reading that thing and enjoy the view outside?" he heard his sister Roll say as she was looking out one of the windows. "Australia is really beautiful."

Ice Man looked out the same window as she did. Other than city buildings, there were beaches and palm trees. He couldn't wait to get outside to swim in the water. Soon they heard their escort tell them they had arrived, and as soon as our door opened, everyone went outside to stretch and admire their "private hotel."

"Children," Dr. Light said as they got their suitcases. "I have made a pairing list of who gets to share a room with whom. But you get to choose your room." Then he pulls out a list. "Blues and Rock, Guts Man and Bomb Man, Cut Man and Fire Man…" Ice Man was hoping to share a room with Roll. "Elec Man and Oil Man, lastly, Ice Man and Time Man. Roll gets her own room." Ice Man grieves, he was going to spend his time with a walking alarm clock.

The hotel was like almost like a small mansion/larger house. The hotel was two stories with a huge balcony on the back. The kitchen and living room was large, there was even a campfire set up in the backyard including a large pool and the balcony had a waterslide that went into the pool, but there was a ladder that was connected to the balcony. The bathrooms were spacious, and far from the pool was a boat dock, and far from that is a beautiful view of Mako Island.

Time Man and Ice Man picked out their room, it was spacious enough but Ice Man felt glum. "You were hoping to share with Roll weren't you?" Time Man asked his brother in a comforting manner, Ice Man nods sadly. "It's okay, just be glad that Roll's room is across the hall from ours." That cheered Ice Man up as he went to hug his sister.

"Ice Man," Roll said happily and hugs her brother back. "What's up with the hugging?" she asks sweetly.

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy that we're gonna spend some time together for vacation," Ice Man said and lets her go.

"Really?" Roll asks with a confused look. "I thought you would hate it because you're _'not in your element'_." Roll even used the quote-unquote finger movement. Ice Man scoffs in amusement, "Colorado may be cold but you always warm me, Roll," he said with a smile, getting another hug from his sister. Ice Man decided to use their vacation time as a romantic opportunity to get Roll to be his girlfriend, and he was gonna give it his all.

Soon Ice Man went back into his room and put his suitcase under the bed then he lay on the bed, finding it more comfortable than an airplane seat. "Hey," they heard Elec Man speak as he stood in the doorway, now in his red swim trunks. "You guys wanna go swimming?" Ice Man and Time Man looked at each other before nodding. "Give us a minute," Time Man said, and Elec Man left with a smirk. Ice Man shut the door and the two boys changed into their swim trunks too; ice blue for Ice Man and purple for Time Man. They walked to the balcony in an excited pace, then they went down the yellow and blue slide together into the pool with their excited whooping echoing as they went down.

Elec Man was already in the pool with Blues, (who was wearing his sun glasses), Cut Man, Bomb Man, Guts Man and Rock, passing a ball to each other as Fire Man watches outside of the pool as he sat on a chair. "Come on, Fire Man. Why don't you join us?" Rock asked. But Fire Man shook his head, "no thanks, brother. I'm good right here." So Rock splashed at Fire Man, causing him to back away farther from the pool. "Don't be a chicken, water isn't gonna kill ya," Cut Man said.

"But water puts out fire, and I'm not getting in that pool!" Fire Man protests. The three continue to bicker back and forth, until Ice Man got an idea. "Time Man, cover me while he's distracted," Ice Man whispers to his brother, quietly giggling in anticipation. "What for?" Time Man questions in a whisper voice.

"Trust me," Ice Man whispers, smiling from "ear to ear" before climbing out of the pool. Quietly he walks around, unseen by Fire Man until he was standing behind him. And with his ice breath, he put the fire out that was lit on his brother's head. "Ice Man!" Fire Man exclaims in anger, trying to grab his smaller brother but he quickly moves away. Fire Man gets up and Elec Man grabs his hand and pulls him in the water.

Everyone laughs as Fire Man has an annoyed look on his face. "You guys aren't very nice," Fire Man grumbles with his arms crossed. "Cannon ball!" Ice Man said, jumping into the deep end of the pool. Splashing everyone as Dr. Light came outside to watch his kids. Eventually Fire Man got used to the water as they played water polo and basketball. Eventually it became the afternoon.

"Kids, how would you feel going into town?" Dr. Light asked. So they went inside after drying themselves and put their summer clothes on, then went to a bus stop for transportation. "So, is this a surprise?" Rock asked Thomas. "Yes, and I know you all would love it." Their surprise was Sea World and they absolutely loved it, having an educational experience about ocean life. But Ice Man liked the dolphins and they were really cute.

"You like dolphins?" a female voice asked him. Ice Man turns around to a Sea World employee and her name badge says 'Mimmi' on it. "Yes, I do. I never seen dolphins before," Ice Man admits.

"Would you like to pet one?" Mimmi asks, and Ice Man nods. So Mimmi got in contact by someone named Chris, and Dr. Light allowed his son to go pet dolphins when Chris was accepted by the managers to let Ice Man do so.

 ***Meanwhile***

"Why exactly are we here again?" one male voice asked

"To have some time away from Dr. Wily," Said another.

A few of Dr. Wily's robots were also visiting Sea World in Australia to get away from their master and to spend time for themselves; Shadow Man, Quick Man, Gemini Man and Bass.

"I know that!" Quick Man spat at Bass. "But why here in all of the places in Australia? I could be getting hooked by hot babes on the beach."

"Since when you were a lady's man, Quick Man?" Gemini laughs. Then a clone of his own self appeared, "I thought you were more of a fighter than a lover," the clone adds. Shadow Man rolls his eyes, un-amused by Gemini. When he started looking around, he saw someone that looked like Ice Man in the dolphin show petting a dolphin with two humans behind him. "Oh great, Mega Brat is here," Shadow said. That got the other three robot's and Gemini's clone's attention.

"How do you know?" Bass asked and Shadow points at Ice. Then the three had annoyed looks on their face. "Great, the last thing I wanted to see during this trip is seeing those brats," Quick Man groans. "I have an idea, why don't I push him in while you guys leave?" Gemini Man's clone asked.

"It would be sad to not see it," Shadow admits. "But I don't want to spend another minute here in case the Mega Brat shows up. Let's go." The other three robots nod and left as Gemini's clone went to sneak to the back of the show. Eventually he found the entrance door to the dolphin show, quickly opening the door, pushing past the humans and kicked Ice into the water before disappearing, reappearing next to Gemini. "Mission accomplished," the clone said before bro-fisting with Gemini Man.

"What the?!" Ice exclaimed in surprise before falling in. Thankfully the water wasn't too deep but the dolphins helped him anyways. "Thank you, guys." Then Chris helped Ice Man out by lending a hand and pulling him up out of the water. "Why did you push me in?" Ice asked, sounding angry.

"It wasn't us. It was someone else, _I think_ it was a someone," Mimmi said, defending herself and Chris gently.

"Who?" Ice asked, starting to calm down.

"Well, I think it was a he. _He_ wore white with some kind of crowning on his head. He pushed you in before disappearing" Chris explained, making Ice growl. "That. Was. Gemini Man!" Ice said angrily. "One of Wily's was here!"

"Wily?" Mimmi asked.

"Gemini Man?" Chris asked.

"Long story," Ice said calmly. "Let's just say they're enemies to my family."

"In a… competitive way?" Chris asked, sounding slightly confused.

"You could say that," Ice said. So they went back into the building and got a towel around Ice as his clothes on his body dry.

"Thank you, for letting me see the dolphins," Ice said calmly as he wrings the water out of his shirt into an empty bucket. "You're welcome… uh…" Mimmi said.

"Ice Man. My name is Ice Man," the robot said.

"So wait, you're not a…" Chris said.

"Nope! I'm 100% an A.I robot with human traits," Ice said. "But unlike humans, I can stand in freezing cold temperatures without dying."

"Wow, it's almost like you have super abilities," Mimmi impressively. "I can hold my breath underwater for fifteen minutes, I would love to show you but I have work elsewhere." She then kissed one of her hands and put it on one of Chris' facial cheeks. "I can't wait to see you later tonight," she said sweetly.

"Same here," Chris smiled. Chris took Ice Man back to his family as Mimmi parted from them. "You guys saw that, right?" Ice asked his family and they nod.

"Great, the last thing we need to see on this vacation are those no-good Wily bots!" Elec said bitterly, looking a little angry and annoyed. "I agree," Blues said. "But they can't keep us down from having a good vacation, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, if they try to cause trouble, we'll snuff 'em out if we have to. But if they don't cause too much trouble, we'll just let them be," Cut Man said, making a good point.

"Still, keep a sharp eye at all times. We don't want them to ambush us," Rock adds.

They had tons of fun at Sea World, but when the sun started setting, they went back to their hotel to chill out from being in the sun. "I had to admit, that place was cool," Elec Man said as he sat in a comfy chair in the living room. "Same here, those sharks were really neat looking," Blues adds, chuckling a little.

"Aquatic life is really interesting. Maybe I should do studying on that when I'm not doing my practical purpose in life," Ice Man said.

"I do not mind if you children want to acquire hobbies for your own entertainment," Dr. Light said. "If it's what makes you happy, go for it."

Ice Man smiles, and then later he takes a shower to wash off the chlorine/salt water and cleans his face, body and hair. Once he's out, he dries his hair and body with a clean towel. Then he lies on his bed, sighing happily as he closes his eyes. Today was a good day, nothing can change that. Then soon he falls asleep.

(Ice Man's P.O.V)

I woke up after "sleeping" for a long period, seeing night outside my window and to see Time Man asleep in his bed. I get up and walk to the window, looking at Mako Island shrouded in a full moon's light. I then sighed. _I don't know why I now have a feeling that island is something more than just an island_. I thought. _It just feels like… an enigma, and I want to know what it has to hide. I just gotta know_. I gently bit my tongue as rethought a little. _Maybe it's nothing, but it looks like a good tourist attraction. Maybe they're lying about its legends just to grab some bucks. But I wonder if Roll would want to go there? I never been on a tropical island before and it sounds like fun to explore_. I smile to myself, hoping Roll would like the idea as much as I do. I looked back at my bed, then at Time Man and I smile to myself. _Maybe I should go see it myself, a little trip won't hurt_.

So I quietly went to the backyard, after changing into outdoor clothes, and walked to the docks. An idea came to me to make a bridge across, so I used my ice breath to make a glacier in the water, but because of the warm temperature in Australia, it started to melt. I jumped onto the glacier before blowing more ice into the water, making more glaciers to act as a makeshift bridge between each other. I kept blowing and jumping as I made my way across until I reached Mako. I smiled at my handiwork before I started to travel the island, using my ice abilities to cross over lakes, passing trees as if this was some kind of maze, running and walking around an empty island. Until eventually, I ran over a hole and started to slide down into it, finding myself in a large circular underground cavern with a pool close to one side of the wall, but the pool was shallow and it got deeper if someone walked close to the wall. But at the bottom of the pool was an exit to the ocean.

"What is this place?" I asked myself, looking around the pool cavern. Then I looked up to see an opening above the pool and saw a glimpse of a full moon starting cross over the opening. I kept looking up as I walked into the pool, the bright light from the full moon shined on the pool water. I looked down and saw the water foam and bubble as tiny little bubbles started floating upwards. Also the pool water glowed from the moon light. I started to sit in the water as I watched the moon's passing slowly, smiling to myself as I enjoyed watching the moon. Once the moon was gone, I then decided that it was time to go before Dr. Light found out I was missing from my bed.

So I swam out of the hole in the water and came to surface. Then I managed to find my glacier bridge and crossed back home, thankfully no one woke up to notice I was gone from my bed. As I change into my pajamas, so I decided to keep my visit to Mako a secret as I "fell asleep."

*Ice Man's Dream*

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the ocean under water in a scuba gear outfit, save for the oxygen tanks since I don't breathe. I could see schools of fish and other aquatic life all around me, and then I hear singing; beautiful, angelic singing. So I swam and followed the sound, seeing a blonde mermaid with majestic beautiful blue eyes, her tail was orange with a matching colored scaly bikini top. She was sitting on a rock as she sang, looking at me with a happy look on her face.

"Into the sea, hold you close to me. Slide 'neath the waves, down into the caves. Kiss me, my love," she sang. I came closer to her to admire her song; I even smiled because of her pretty voice. "Come rest in my arms. Dream your dreams with me. Slide beneath the sea; come to me, my love. Forget the land above." Then she holds one of my hands gently when I was close enough to her. My head felt a little dizzy and for some strange reason, I suddenly had an admiration to her.

"Would you come with me? We'll swim the deep blue sea together, my love," she finishes. For some reason, I nod, and then she smiles at me. Then I saw a long piece of coral in her hand that was cut into a dagger. My eyes widened and I try to swim away, but she tightened her grip on my hand. No, no, no. I thought. "Don't kill me!" I screamed, but it was too late. She quickly lifted her dagger and I closed my eyes before I could see her stab me.

Immediately I woke up, slightly jumping from being startled in my dream, nearly screaming. Time Man's bell rang; and Time Man himself woke up and slapped the bells on his head as he sat up. "Good morning, brother," he said with a smile. "How was your sleep?"

"Good," I said, rubbing my eyes. Everyone else got up and my brothers and sister had an E-Can in our hands as we drank down the fluid while our father ate. "Do you not mind if we swim in the pool again?" Rock asks before drinking more from his E-Can.

"I do not mind," father said with a smile. "Just don't hurt yourselves please." Everyone smiles, including me. We chug the rest of their E-Cans before going upstairs to change into our swimming suits before going down the slide on the balcony. I was the last one in the line as I slid down with a smile before hitting the water. "Whoo, what a rush!" I said excitedly, breaking water surface as my wet blonde hair drips of pool water.

I then saw Roll and Elec looking at me with a curious look on their faces. "What?" I asked, confused as I raised a brow. "How did you manage to get that?" Elec asks, pointing at my chest. I was still confused and I look down, confusion turns to shock as I see a blue scaly one strap tank top on me, but below that, a merman tail with the same color as my tank. "What happened to me?!" I asked in shock, feeling my long mer-tail. Everyone else had their attention on me, and Roll and Elec were surprised as I was.

Elec then held me in the water bridal style as everyone in the pool can easily see my tail. Roll came over and felt my tail, she seems fascinated as she felt it some more. "It feels real," she said. "And it's very slick feeling too." My other brothers felt my tail and my pointy shaped fluke; they were amazed of how real it felt against their hands.

"Can you try swimming in it?" Rock asks. Elec lowered me back in the water as I gently bit my bottom lip. Elec held me above the waist to keep me from sinking as I gently "kicked" the water, gaining some feeling in my tail. Elec let me go as I used my arms and tail to keep me a float above water. I gently sway my tail back and forth in the water somewhat awkwardly. "I don't think I'm doing it right," I chuckle, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, you're not," a female voice said, sounding somewhat sternly. Then we all turn around to see three women, one with long blonde hair and blue eyes, one with wavy brown hair and blue eyes, and another with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you three?" Elec questions the girls, sounding stern back.

"I'm Sirena," the same girl said with the long blonde hair, "and these are my friends; Lyla-" she points to the other blonde girl "-and Nixie." then points to the brunette. We heard the door from the kitchen open as Dr. Light came outside. "What's going on?" he asked us, then he looks at me. "Ice Man, what happened to you?"

"Something he'll explain later. But your son is in trouble with our Council, for trespassing on our property and entering the Moon Pool during a full moon," Lyla explained. I threw my arms up in the air, "how was I supposed to know I was trespassing on your property?!" I exclaimed.

"Where did you go?" Dr. Light asked, and then the three girls pointed to Mako Island behind them. "We protect our island and keep people from entering the Moon Pool, if someone does during a full moon, we have to remove their powers," Nixie said with a little pride.

"Are you three mermaids?" Rock asks, then Sirena nods.

"We promise no harm to your son if he willingly comes with us. We just don't want to risk banishment from our pod," Lyla says calmly. Dr. Light and I looked at each other, and then he nods. "Very well, just make sure he comes home safely." The girls nod, and then turn around as they walked to the docks. Elec carried me to the ocean and gently put me in the sea. The three girls jump into the water close to me as Elec still looks at me.

"Do the right thing, brother. I want you to come home," Elec said worriedly.

"I promise," I said sincerely with a smile. I then look at the three girls and I noticed Sirena looked exactly like the mermaid in my dream. "Do you guys manipulate dreams or something?" I asked.

"No, why?" Sirena asks, then gestures for me to hold on to her shoulders, which I did willingly.

"I saw you in my dreams, Sirena. You were singing underwater and I came to you," I explained. "Then you tried to kill me." Lyla and Nixie's eyes widened a little at what I said, but Sirena was silent for a few seconds before saying. "It's probably nothing. Let's just go." Then we dove underwater and swam at a fast speed through the ocean as I held onto Sirena's shoulders.

Soon we broke surface and I cautiously looked around. I didn't see any land around us and my eyes widened a little. We are in the middle of a vast open ocean. Other than Sirena, Lyla and Nixie, there are four other mermaids, but one I know so well. "Mimmi?" I asked softly, looking at her and she nods.

"Silence human," a different female voice said in a gentle but stern tone, so I turned away from Mimmi, looking at the other three mermaids that are probably the Council. I wanted to tell her I'm not a human, but I don't want to anger them. "Why did you come to Mako?" one of the Council members asked, I guessed she was the leader, she looked older than Sirena, her friends and Mimmi. But she had a brownish, blonde orange hair and blue eyes. And like all the other female mermaids around with me, she wore an orange scaly swim top with the same color mermaid tail.

"It was out of curiosity, ma'am," I said politely. "And I accidentally fell into the Moon Pool's cavern. I didn't know anything about the Moon Pool before going to Mako."

The lead Council had a gentle look in her eyes. "Where are you from?" she asks.

"Denver Colorado from the U.S, ma'am. I live there with my brothers, sister and father," I said calmly. She looked like she believed me. "So you're surrounded by land and rivers?" she asked and I nodded. "Have you been to other places?"

"The Arctic and Antarctic regions; places where it's really cold and mostly ice. I like to do research and spend hours of work, but Australia is nice too," I say. Then I see the other two mermaids behind the leader looking at each other with stunned looks on their faces.

"If you've been in the cold for hours, how do you not get frostbite?" the leader asks.

"Because I have antifreeze in my system, and frostbite? I don't get frostbite." The leader looked impressed but had a little interest in her eyes.

"He's not a human," Mimmi said calmly, everyone looks at her. "His name is Ice Man and he's a robot. I would've told you sooner but I felt like you wouldn't believe me."

"So now he's a mer-bot?" I heard Sirena question behind me. "Or a mecha-man?"

I groaned a little in annoyance, looking at the sky before looking at the leader of the Council. "Excuse me, ma'am. But aren't I in trouble for trespassing or do you just want to get to know me? Because to me, it sounds like you're doing exactly that," then I lift my arms out of the water and hold them out as if I'm being arrested. "If you don't want me to be a mer-mecha or whatever, I am willingly surrendering to you to remove this… this ability from me and to wipe my memory to forget this ever happened, even to my family."

Silence filled the air for a few minutes, and then the lead council smiled. "I appreciate your honesty, Ice. But I am willing to let you keep your new powers. As for Sirena, Lyla and Nixie, you shall stay in the pod." I am glad that no one received banishment as I gently bit my bottom lip. "But I don't want to be a mer-mecha," I said gently but sadly as I put my arms down. "I just want to be a normal robot; I don't want to have to take this responsibility at all. Just release me of my curse."

I then felt arms come around and hug me gently. "Ice, you can't mean that," I heard Mimmi gently talk into my "ears." "Remember when I saw you with the dolphins, and you said that you never saw one before?" she asked and I nod. "I know that in your heart you're fascinated by ocean life, and you want to experience it more. This gives you an opportunity to be special like us, Ice. I know this is what you want, you're just afraid for change. I believe in you, Ice."

I couldn't help but smile, and then I looked at her. "Thank you, Mimmi. I promise I will be responsible with my new abilities," I said smiling, and then she gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure you will, Ice. But just be careful of who sees you, and don't tell anyone your secret, Ice. We don't want to be hunted," the lead Council said. I nodded in understanding. "I promise," I said, giving her a nod.

"The time you're in Australia, the girls will teach you of your new abilities and how to control them. And please, don't let us down," the lead Council said. I nod one more time in understanding, then I gently held onto Sirena's shoulders again as we dove underwater.

End of Chapter One.

XxXxX

Happy Death Day is gone and has been replaced. Since I got this out of the way, I will tell you more info on this after the holidays, And then work on Chapter Two, see ya!


	2. New Powers New Responsibilities

Chapter Two: New Powers New Responsibilities

Still in progress.

XxXxX

Coming back to the hotel was quick as we left, and I was feeling a little nauseous after zipping out to ocean and back to land. I groaned weakly as my arms drooped over Sirena's shoulders as we were directly under the docks to the hotel as our heads were above the surface.

"Are you holding up okay?" Nixie asked me with sympathy and a little concern. I nod as I "peel" myself off of Sirena. "Just a little dizzy and nauseous," I said as Sirena held me in her arms.

"I guess he's not used to speed swimming yet," Sirena gently said as she looks at me. "Speed swimming?" I asked with interest. Lyla smiles with a nod, "all mer-folk have this ability, and it allows us to swim faster to places we want to go."

"How fast?" I asked in curiosity.

"600 kilometers per hour," Nixie said. Quickly I convert it into miles in my head. "So that's 372 Miles per hour, impressive" I said with a smile.

Then we heard footsteps on the docks above us. "Is that my little brother I hear?" I voice asked in a joking/teasing matter. I scoffed in amusement. "Little?!" I asked as I looked up at the docks. "I'm older than you! Have you forgotten your serial number DLN-008?"

"But you are the shortest Robot Master, DLN-005," Elec Man points out.

"I'd like to see you say that to my face!" I said jokingly, and then I saw Elec looking under the docks. "Make me!" he jokes back. I felt a sudden burst of wind pass from under us and heard it come through the wooden docks. Elec Man stopped looking under the docks, but I heard him yell in surprise before hearing a splash a few feet away from my right. I turned and looked to see Elec breaking the water surface.

"Brother!" he yelled in a little anger in disbelief.

"It was me," I heard Sirena said with a playful tone in her voice. Elec and I looked at her and she was smiling as she put her arm back in the water. "Next time you should be careful what you say around your brother when he learns how to control his new powers."

Elec chuckles in amusement as he swims over to us. "I know my own brother would never harm me, right Ice?" Elec says as he now looks at me. "I know I wouldn't. But I suggest you keep one eye open when you're recharging, brother," I said teasingly.

Elec rolls his eyes. "Anyways, Dr. Light is planning on taking us to a water park later today. He takes it that you can't go because of…" then gestures to my mer-bot form. "I know and I'll be fine. We might have some fun on our own," I smile. "Alright," Elec says and he climbs out of the water using the dock. I smile as I looked at the girls, "so where do I start?"

Sirena gently takes my hand, "let's do this in the Moon Pool so no one can see us. Then you can start." So we went under the water again and I watched the girls on when they started to swim. They had their arms out in a V shape with hands stacked on top of each other. I copied and started to follow them, relaxing my body as it moved up and down gently like the waves. I caught up to them and Sirena smiles with pride. _I guess learning how to swim is lesson number one_. I thought to myself as I smiled back at her.

XxXxX

I want to apologize for my readers out there for my long term absence of making Fanfiction. When Christmas break was finally over, I was planning on making more stories, I know this doesn't excuse anything but I still got caught up with time at work and at home. Since I'm the only one in the family who has a part time job, when I'm home alone, I'm stuck taking care of the dog, doing dishes, my own laundry and taking out the trash. And when I scheduled to have a few days off, despite doing stuff at home, I got lazy again. But from now on, I promise I'll say something when I get busy with work on my DeviantART channel so you viewers can know. Right now, I'm having writer's block for Chapter Two of The Mecha Merman, and for those who gave me Cuphead requests, I'll try to get around them. But for now, I decided to temporarily stop making Cuphead fics and request stories because I want to start making Mega Man fics and request stories.

So if any of you want me to make a Mega Man requested fanfiction, just reply in my PM. I'll get around to it when I can, okay? And please, nothing weird okay? Okay.


End file.
